


Ojeriza

by msheecstazy



Series: lwic universe [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Degradation, HashiMada, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Vibrator, WIP, Wax Play, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msheecstazy/pseuds/msheecstazy
Summary: Madara and Hashirama have a somewhat troubled relationship. Both in life and in bed.While using violence to vent sexual feelings, pain can force Madara to face feelings that he doesn't like. As for Hashirama, this violent relationship may, after all, give him a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: lwic universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Ojeriza

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the spin-off of the tobiizu LWIC.  
> You can read without knowing the first one, but may be confused at some points.  
> Hope you like it.

Hashirama Senju rubbed the glass, partially removing the fog caused by the hot bath. The smell of his favorite soap filled the entire bathroom - which soothed him deeply.

He was about to start yet another session. He needed to connect, to calm down. He couldn't get out of there and pursue his goal if he was agitated. Rule number one.

He wet his face one last time before wringing out the log and wiping out the water. Even in that ethereal moment where the steam and the scent that he liked so much filled him from all possible angles, Hashirama began to do a brief breathing exercise. A few minutes later he finally came out of the cubicle where he had washed. Closing the glass door behind him, Hashirama slowly dried himself, one piece of skin at a time.

Waiting was part of it all, of course. And God knows how much he had expected. Exactly seventeen hours. Seventeen hours in which his body dealt with stimuli and distractions from all sides. Fortunately, this was under his control. This was his revenge and his self-reproach.

When he was done, he reached for his kimono with his hands, finding it without delay on the long marble bench. He dressed him as if the fabric was offering him a blessing. When he finished wrapping his arms around his waist, he looked at himself in the mirror, the steam slowly beginning to disappear, causing stains on the glass.

His hair was loose and wet. He untangled the strands carefully, revering his locks as he should. He left them loose for now, he would wait to dry a little more before tying them up. He sighed one last time before leaving the toilet.

Entering his room again, the carpet on the floor tickled him gently.

His room was large, worthy of a patriarch Senju. There was more gold and freshness in the decor than he wanted, but that came with the title. And by mentioning his position in the family hierarchy, he used this to choose that specific environment.

After the renovations that the house had to undergo almost a year ago, Hashirama took the opportunity and chose to stay in the most extreme corner of the land. His room was after a long corridor, and there was nothing but nature around him.

Thus, his private space was also his temple and only he was allowed there. His servants knew that too.

When he finally finished crossing the room, his eyes finally found what he wanted so much. Through a few meters of black rope, on top of his big bed ordered by light satin, he contrasted the figure of Madara Uchiha.

His body was tied at all ends: through the belly and back; arms outstretched, together; legs open, with an iron bar holding it in the right position. In his mouth a beautiful red gag.

His black hair spread over his shoulders and pillow was also quite a sight. But nothing made Hashirama's interior reverberate as much as the fierce expression in his eyes.

And to know that in a few minutes it would change completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'll update soon.


End file.
